The Loss of a Father, the Gain of a lover
by popprincess1120
Summary: Edward has left Bella, promising to never return. But when one broken heart is shattered by the death of her father, can her best friend heal this never ending line of hurt? Or will he to shatter her into a never ending grief? BellaxJacob


Edward has left Bella, promising to never return. But when one broken heart is shattered by the death of her father, can her best friend heal this never ending line of hurt? Or will he to shatter her into a never ending grief?

Chapter 1: The Loss of a Father, The move of a daughter.

"I got a phone call, it was the Seattle Hospital. They said that Charlie had been shot in a robbery and that I needed to come quickly." I said, tears streaming down my face as I looked at the pail, cold, and unmoving body lying in the casket before me.

"I rushed to the hospital, hoping everything was going to be alright. When I got there, a nurse said he would be out of surgery soon and I could see him then." I held Jacobs hand in a bone crushing death grip.

"When he was put into the white hospital room, I stayed with him. He not once opened his eyes, until right before- before," I couldn't get the words out as the tears fell faster and faster down my face. I was on the verge of sobbing.

"He opened his eyes and he told me he loved me. He said he was sorry, and he forgave me and that I need to be happy. He told me to come closer, so I did, he gave me one last bear hug, and he never let go, so neither did I. The nurses and two doctors had to pry me off him. And finally, I broke down and started screaming. I told them to leave us alone, I told them he wasn't gone, that he wouldn't leave me like this." I was on my knees, clutching the ground underneath me.

"Charlie and I had had a fight the day he died, a horrible one. He told me to spend some time in JacksonVille with my mom. I refused. He said it was already arranged and that mom was coming to get me. I'm not leaving Forks, especially after this. I have a job, and I'm in my second to last year of high school. I'm going to stay in my house, and I'm not leaving. Charlie would've wanted me to, but I can't leave the one thing that hasn't changed in my life!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face like a waterfall.

Angela's dad said the very last words before they set him in the ground. Jacob and Billy refused to leave my side after the funeral. I slept in Charlie's room that night; I wore one of his t-shirts to bed. Jake woke me up and made breakfast. It was huge, and I was starving. It didn't make sense in my mind. First Edward leaves, now Charlie dies? Does God hate me that much?

Mom used to say to me, "You have to have a lot of heart breaks before life works out the way you want. It's equivalent exchange. You must give before you receive."

I understand that now, but why so soon? It's not fair, Charlie never did anything wrong! I fell in love with a vampire! I should be the one to die! Not Charlie, he was a good guy! He saved people! It's not fair! "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed out.

Jacob looked at me, the tears streaming down my face. He walked over to me, and hugged me close. Billy was in the backyard, I didn't know what he was doing, but he'd been out there all morning.

I clung to Jacob like a lost puppy. He was so warm and I felt so cold. He was like my own personal sunshine. He didn't complain when I screamed out in my sleep. He would just come and wake me up. Holding me close and whispering soft, kind words of comfort until I fell back asleep. He was so nice, and I'm just a burden. The world would be better off without me. I just know it.

"Bella," Jacob said, letting go of me. Looking up at his face I could see the pain his eyes held.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I'm so sorry, you can leave, and I'll be fine. Go back to La Push; go back to your friends. Go back to school, I promise, I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure him. He shook his head.

"Dad got a call last night, after you went to bed. The state wants you to move to the reservation with Dad and I. Well, by the sounds of it, it's not so much a want as it is a law. Charlie and Rene gave my dad god father position when you were born. So either we move here, or you move to the Res with us." I just sat in that wooden chair, dumbfounded.

"Bella, would you come out here please?" Billy called from the deck outside. I got up and walked out. Sitting in one of the lawn chairs, I looked Billy straight in the eyes.

"I'll move to La Push on one condition. I still get to go to Forks High. Can that be possible?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I was going to say Jacob and I would move here into this house if it would be easier on you. But okay, since you made your choice clear, I'll call the school board on Friday and see what I can do.


End file.
